Chaos
by jokergirl94
Summary: What happened to the Winchesters on 9/11? What happens when they can't get a hold of a certain family member? I wondered and decided to write my take. This is part of my "Dani-verse". I will be talking about the events of 9/11 in this story, so if you are offended please don't read it. Bad summary but if you are feeling up to it read it. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own of the characters in here except Dani.

Warning: I will be talking about the events that took place on September 11, 2001. I don't mean to offend anybody so if this is a touchy subject please do not read. I don't believe I did anything offensive, it was always just something I wondered about in the Supernatural plot.

It had been four months since we heard from Sam, four months since he left us for Stanford, for a new "normal" life. Sam would have already started school, maybe he would have gotten a job to help pay for extra expenses , maybe he had a girlfriend and friends that he went out at night with, I wouldn't know because we haven't talked in four months! God I miss him, my nerdy, geeky little brother.

Dean laid in his motel room bed thinking about his brother, one of his responsibilities, one that he loved and would do anything for. The other was sleeping on the couch across the room snuggled into one of the blankets they had managed to keep in the years after their mother's death. Rolling over to face the digital clock between the two beds he saw that it read 5:30am, he wouldn't need to get up for another hour, but he realized he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore because his mind wouldn't rest. Slowly he got up from the bed and wandered past the other occupied bed, where his father was sleeping off another bender, which wasn't uncommon anymore in the months after the colossal fight that had narrowed the already small Winchester family from four to three members. Dean threw on a T-shirt, and grabbed his running shoes from the end of his bed where he had left them after the training he had Dani complete last night after her homework was finished. Just as Dean was about to open the door, he was greeted by a mumbled 10 year old asking, "Where you going?"

"Couldn't sleep, I was going to go for a run. I'll be back in time to help you get ready for school. You know where the salt, holy water, emergency –"

Dean was cut off by an abrupt, "Mind if I tag along?"

Dean was shocked the past few months had been hard on everyone in the family, but especially Dani because to the little girl all she knew of and needed of the world was right in front of her. She was just getting started in hunting, and been on a couple of salt and burns and was getting ready to start doing more dangerous hunts. After the "Stanford" fight, as Dean had deemed it, Dani had seemed reluctant to leave Dean's side and often didn't do a lot of talking because like Dean she missed her brother and didn't have much to say.

"Sure kiddo, but if you want time to clean up afterwards we are going to need to hurry up."

Dani quickly got off the couch sending the blanket she was covering up with to the floor. The little girl pulled on a sweatshirt over her T-shirt and sweatpants and slipped into her worn running shoes. "I'm ready Dean!" The young girl said suddenly bright eyed and ready to take on the new day.

"I'll race you to the bakery, doughnuts are my treat." Dean said closing the room door, he and Dani stretched out before they started out with a slow jog at the end of the parking lot.

"Hey do I get a head start?" Dani yelled as she tried to keep pace with her older brother.

"Not a chance squirt, I saw you last night you're a speed demon and you didn't even break a sweat." Dean exclaimed as they started jogging the two miles to get to the best bakery in downtown New York.

"I know, but I thought it was with a shot." Dani yelled over her shoulder as she sped on ahead.

"Hey wait up, your younger you should be slower than me." Dean said with a smile happy to have some sense of normality back in their lives even if it had taken a couple of months.

"Yeah whatever" Dani yelled back, but she kindly slowed down and began to jog in place while she waited for Dean to meet up with her. When they were finally back together they only had couple more city blocks left until they reached "Dorothy's Kitchen", which was owned by a sweet grandmotherly type who made the best baked goods, they had ever eaten. Dean and Dani had zeroed in on the bakery as soon as they had learned they would be staying in New York for more than a week due to the school year starting. The two Winchester children had quickly made friends with Dorothy and had frequented the store often. When they reached the door, they peeked through the glass window already showcasing some of the day's fresh baked goods. Dean knocked on the door between the steel bars covering the door, and shortly after they saw Dorothy wander past the counter and towards the door, silhouetted by the light coming from the kitchen. She looked through the bars and quickly unlocked the door and let them in.

"You know I don't open for another 45 minutes right?" Dorothy asked after locking the door behind the two youth.

"I know Dorothy but we were hoping that maybe we could get our usual, we couldn't sleep so we thought your doughnuts might help." Dani supplied with her adorable smile and faulty logic.

"Lucky for you two I already baked your usual, but I can't visit today I had a big order come into today. Some big meeting and they wanted my doughnuts. So if you two don't mind I'll just get yours and then I'll need to get back to work." Dorothy explained while packing up a jelly doughnut for Dean and a sprinkled long john for Dani.

"Sorry to interrupt you then, but congrats on the big job." Dean said going to pick his wallet out of his sweat pants.

"Don't worry about it dear, this is on the house." Dorothy said pushing the cash Dean had pulled out back towards the young man and handed the bag to Dani.

"Thanks Dorothy. Oh and congrats!" Dani said walking over to the door and unlocked it letting her and Dean out.

Just as they were closing the door and Dorothy was locking it they heard her mumble, "I hope those big old business men appreciate this." Which left the younger two with smiles on their faces, the walk back to the motel was in silence while they munched on their doughnuts and watched the sunrise over the cityscape. Before they knew it they were back at the motel and they got rid of the evidence of their morning snack. They had barely walked in the door before they were greeted by a gruff "Where you guys go?" coming from the table in front of the window.

"We couldn't sleep so we decided to go for a run." Dean said slipping off his shoes by his bed.

"Well I just got a call from Bobby; apparently Caleb called him and was looking for information on Black Dogs. Bobby knew I was so closer so he called to see if I could run over and help Caleb out. I'm heading out to Ohio now, might be gone a few days. Dean you know the drill, Dani listen to your brother and behave yourself." John commanded as he got up from the chair by the table and finished packing his bag.

"Yes, Sir" Dani replied quietly.

"I won't be gone long a week tops, I promise." John said and in an odd gesture of bodily contact he gave his daughter a hug and his son a pat on the shoulder. John picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder leaving the room and soon all that could be heard was the rumbling of the truck leaving the parking lot.

"Well I'm going to get ready for school." Dani said breaking the silence that filled the room after seeing the clock stating the time 6:45am.

"Sounds like a good idea, we need to leave at quarter to eight for school." Dean said as he went to start the ancient coffee maker in the motel room. Dean went over to his bed and started to pick through his duffel bag to find some "clean" clothes to wear and decided that he would definitely need to do laundry today. Finally picking out a black T-shirt and jeans, he laid them out on the bed and went to get himself a cup of coffee. Going into the kitchen he heard the shower turn off signaling that Dani would soon be out and asking for breakfast. Reaching for the box of Lucky Charms in the cupboard, he pulled them down along with a bowl and spoon and set them on the table. Turning around to grab the coffee he left sitting on the kitchen counter, he went to sit down. The bathroom door opened and Dani came out dressed in skinny jeans, a sweatshirt and jean jacket over that, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Dean, can you do laundry today? I'm out of clothes." Dani asked slinging her bag onto Dean's bed.

"Yeah I have the same problem." Dean replied, "I got breakfast out why don't you eat while I get ready then we can go."

"Sounds fine to me" Dani answered going to pick up her backpack from next to the front door, while Dean picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom. Dani sat down at the table and pulled out her math problems for her test today and was doing some last minute studying over her bowl of Lucky Charms. As she was finishing her bowl of cereal Dean came out of the bathroom running a towel over his shaggy hair.

"I thought you said you finished your homework last night." Dean asked sitting down with his coffee across from Dani, giving her a dirty look.

"I did"Dani answered around her last mouthful of cereal.

"Then why do you have your homework out?" Dean asked pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Just some last minute studying for a test, just a habit I picked up from Sammy I guess." Dani answered, putting away her homework away and shaking out her hair and began to brush it out, only then realizing what she had said. "Oh my God, Dean I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Dani said quickly, while furiously brushing her hair and looking at the mysterious stain on the floor that had suddenly became the most interesting thing in the room.

Dean was momentarily stunned; in the four months that had followed Sam's sudden departure nobody had said anything about him. Looking up he saw Dani furiously brushing her hair, along with a set of misty eyes staring a hole in the floor.

"Dani, it's ok, you don't need to be afraid to talk about Sam. I know Dad doesn't like it, but guess what it's just you and me." Dean said getting up and walking over to Dani who had somehow managed to get her hair brushed without pulling it all out with the brush.

"I miss him a lot, I love all you guys so much and I don't understand what I did to make Sammy want to go away." Dani said going to hug Dean around his waist.

"Dani you didn't do anything to make Sam go away. You understand me?" Dean asked pulling Dani's chin up to look him in the face and was greeted by a tiny nod, "Sam left because he didn't like hunting and he wanted a normal life, something we couldn't give him. I miss him every day but we just have to believe that he is happier now at Stanford." Dean said sitting on his bed, pulling Dani to sit on his lap.

"I know but I just miss him." Dani whimpered into Dean's shoulder.

"I know, I know." Dean said rubbing her shoulder. They sat like that until Dean noticed the clock showing the time at 7:50am.

"We should probably get going if you're going to get to school on time. You ok to go today or do you want to play hooky and spend the day with your awesome big brother?" Dean asked trying to lighten the mood and found he was semi-successful when he was met with a watery smile.

"I'm good to go, thanks for everything Dean." Dani said giving Dean a hug before combing through her hair one last time and pulled her backpack on.

"No problem that's what I'm here for." Dean answered with his trade mark smirk and grabbed his wallet, cell phone, and keys.

"Come on Dean!" Dani whined from the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Dean grabbed his jacket and walked out the door followed by Dani. The two siblings walked over to the Impala, and were soon on the way to Jefferson Elementary, where Dani was a fourth grader. The ride didn't take more than 10 minutes and soon they were entering the drop off area where all the other parents were dropping off their kids. Dean put the car in park once he got in front of the doors and Dani opened the passenger side door, and was just about to close it when Dean leaned over across the seat and held the door open.

"What do you need Dean?" Dani asked clearly wanting to get to class and forget their "Chick flick" morning.

"Here," Dean said opening his wallet and handing Dani a couple of ones, "I forgot to pack your lunch. Oh and I want my change back this time." Dean said knowing that the last time he gave his sister lunch money, and claimed she had used all $10.00 on lunch, that she had pocketed the change for something but he wasn't sure what.

"Yeah, yeah you'll get it, don't worry." Dani answered grabbing the money, then turned to close the door with a smile on her face, and walked to the school doors and let herself in.

Dean waited in the long line of parents exiting the parking lot and was soon on the route back towards the motel. Dean left the Impala and walked back to their room, only stopping to buy a newspaper. He walked over his cup of cold coffee and dumped it, pouring himself a new hot cup of coffee. Pouring out his soggy cereal he decided to treat himself to last night's left over pizza _I'm defiantly going to need to work out if the rest of the day continues like this, doughnuts, Lucky Charms, Pizza._ Chewing his piece of sausage and pepperoni pizza and carrying his coffee he plopped himself on the end of the couch moving all of Dani's stuff to the other side and leaned back, grabbed the remote and turned on the ancient TV set. Deciding that he would see what was on, and if he didn't find anything he would start looking for a new hunt. After flipping through all 10 of the TV's channels and half of them being static he decided that he would watch the news for a little bit, because it wasn't even 9:00am yet.

Just as Dean flicked on the local news station he saw a red banner cross the screen showing the words BREAKING NEWS.

"We have just received breaking news that two planes have been flown into the World Trade Center. We are unsure as of right now what caused." A female reporter said over the live footage playing on the screen. "Like I said before we don't know what has caused this, but we will continue to update you as we get information. This is live footage from the scene. For those of you- OH MY GOD, the South Tower just collapsed." The screen showed the building collapsing and then went to the face of the reporter sitting in the studio, crying. "Today is September 11, 2001, and the World Trade Center was just attacked by unknown people, for unknown reasons." Dean sat in shock not understanding what he had just seen _What's going on?_ Dean was suddenly dragged from a stunned silence by Metallica blaring out of his phone. Numbly, still staring at the screen where live footage was playing on the screen he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Dean?"

"Dad, are you ok? Did you hear what happened?" Dean asked glad to hear from his Dad.

"Yeah Dean I heard, are you and your sister ok?" John asked.

"Dani is at school, I'm going to get her right now." Dean answered coming out of the shock of what he had just seen.

"Have you heard from Sam at all? He would call you before me." John asked ashamed that his own son wouldn't even talk to him.

"No, I haven't do you want me and Dani to drive out there and check on him?" Dean questioned pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys.

"No call and ask him how he is doing, once you pick up Dani call me and let me know how you are doing." John commanded, "I'm going to call Caleb and let him know that I'm going to check on Sam. I'll talk to you soon. And son, stay safe." John said and hung up.

Dean was out the door and took one look at the road and decided he would be better off walking. Reaching the sidewalk Dean hit Sam's number on speed dial and waited for his little brother to pick up the phone, but was disappointed when all he got was his voicemail.

"You have reached Sam Winchester; please leave a message after the beep."

"Sammy come on I need you to pick up the phone. I need to know if you are ok, did you hear about what happened here in New York? Call me when you get this message." Dean said hanging up, looking to his side, he saw an electronics store with TVs showing the current news footage. The display window was crowded with people, but Dean managed to push himself to the front.

"The second tower has just collapsed; we are also just getting new information that the Pentagon and Wall Street have also been attacked. We have also received confirmation that this is an Act of Terrorism against the United States; once again this is an Act of Terrorism. Today is Tuesday September 11, 2001 stay tuned as we bring you the latest in this national disaster."

After hearing the latest news report Dean knew he needed to get to Dani, and now! Dean broke into a run down the sidewalk towards Dani's school and ran the whole 5 miles not stopping, pushing through anyone that got in his way. Entering the parking lot he was surprised to see so many cars, and he guessed they were worried family members just like him. Dean ran up to the front doors and found himself immediately in a crowd of students, staff and worried parents. He pushed through the crowd to see if he could see Dani anywhere, turning around in the middle of the room he couldn't see the little girl anywhere. He tried to listen for her in case she was yelling for him, but the crying and talking was drowning everything else out. Turning around once more he spotted Dani's teacher Ms. Elliot. Having spotted her, he made his way towards her in hopes of finding his sister.

"Ms. Elliot, have you seen Dani? I can't find her anywhere, where is she?" Dean asked frantically, getting more nervous by the minute.

"Dean, I tried to get her to come with me but she insisted on staying by her desk, she wouldn't leave. I had to get the other students out here to their parents. I'm sorry I hope you understand." Ms. Elliot answered and was pulled away by another teacher.

Making his way down the hallway towards the fourth grade wing, he remembered the plan John had come up with many years ago. If anything were to happen at the school or surrounding areas (except fires and tornados) Dani was to stay at her desk until John, Sam or Dean came and got her. Finally Dean reached Ms. Elliot's classroom, and walked in. He took a step in the door and saw Dani sitting at her desk crying in the back of the classroom, he ran over to her desk and swept the little girl into a hug.

"Shh it's going to be alright." Dean said picking up his sister and her backpack.

"Dean I'm so scared. Where's Daddy? Is Sammy ok?" Dani questioned continuing to sob into Dean's shoulder as he carried her from the room and back towards the lobby. Making his way back to the lobby he noticed that a TV was playing live news coverage of the acts. Dean walked over to Ms. Elliot who was sitting with a group of children playing a game trying to keep them occupied.

"Ms. Elliot can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean asked switching Dani to his other hip.

"Yes of course, Dean." Ms Elliot answered getting another teacher to come over to play with the students. "What can I do for you?"

"Me and Dani are leaving, our father left this morning for his job and he called shortly after this happened. He wants us to be with him."

"Ok," Ms. Elliot said running a hand through her hair and taking a deep breath and exhaling, "It's going to be crazy around here for awhile, but I will take care of things for you."

"Thank you." Dean answered grateful for the woman's support and understanding. Dean readjusted the back pack on his shoulder and walked through the lobby and out the front doors. He and Dani walked in silence for half the time until Dani broke the silence.

"Was it Demons, Dean?"

Dean stopped, shocked at the questions and then he had to think about how he would reply to that.

"Was it like what took Mom away? Because Rachel said that her Mom was in the building when the plane crashed, just like Ryan said his dad was there." Dani said, picking her head up from where it was resting on Dean's shoulder.

The rest of the walk was made in silence, Dean trying to figure out how to explain what had happened to Dani when he didn't even really understand what had happened himself, after what felt like a eternity they reached the motel room and walked in.

"Dad called he wants us to follow him, get out of the city. He is going to check on Sammy and make sure he is ok. I just need to call him and see where he wants to meet." Dean said setting Dani down, "Start packing up your stuff we are leaving as soon as I'm done on the phone." Dani nodded and headed to the bathroom to start packing her stuff while Dean headed outside.

Once outside Dean took his pack of cigarettes out and took one out and put it into his mouth and lit it. This was a relatively new habit, one more so developed since Sam had left and more prevalent when he was nervous or upset. Taking a deep drag and exhaling he pulled his phone out and hit the speed dial for his Dad, but when he put the phone to his ear he got a message saying the lines were all busy. Closing the phone, Dean leaned up against the outside wall of the motel and sighed. Dean stayed there unsure of what he should do he finished the cigarette, dropping the butt to the ground where he stamped it out with his boot and walked back into the room.

"Change of plans kiddo, we are going to go Uncle Bobby's. I couldn't get a hold of Dad, the lines are all busy." Dean said packing up his stuff. He finished packing his stuff and soon he and Dani were in the Impala and ready to go. Pulling out of the parking lot, the classic Chevy Impala was thrust into the biggest traffic jam that Dean had ever seen, it took them three hours before they finally left the New York City limits.

When Dani and Dean reached the Pennsylvania-New York border the silence that filled the car was broken.

"So was it Dean?" Dani asked from the front passenger seat.

Dean was still at a loss as for what to say, not sure how to explain the events to a child. "Dani what happened today wasn't-"Dean was cut off by his phone ringing, reaching into his coat pocket he picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Dean, thank God your ok. Is Dani with you? I thought you were gonna call?" John asked clearly anxious and a little agitated.

"Yeah Dad I tried but all the lines were busy in the city and we only just reached Pennsylvania. Where are you at?" Dean asked pressing a little harder on the gas.

"I never heard of all the lines being busy before, I believe you just never heard of it before." John mused, "I'm just getting to Chicago right now, and I plan to get to Stanford by morning. Now where's Dani?" John replied.

"Here I'll give you to Dani." Dean said, and then Dani greedily took the phone from his hand and pulled it up to her face.

"Daddy! What happened, was this a demon thing? How come we didn't do something about-"Dani was abruptly cut off, Dani began to frown and then nodded. "Ok Daddy, I love you." Dani answered and handed the phone back to Dean.

"What?" Dean asked looking at the dejected look on Dani's face.

"I forgot to ask did you get a hold of Sammy. Is he ok?" John asked giving no hint as to what had just happened with Dani.

"He didn't pick up no, but I left a message telling him to call me back."

"Ok, I want you and Dani to head over to Bobby's and stay there until I get there then we can look for a new hunt." John commanded, then as an afterthought he added, "Tell Dani what happened Dean, she needs to know."

"Yes sir"

"Good call me when you get to Bobby's and call Sam again."

"I'll call him and meet you at Bobby's, stay safe." Dean said.

"Always am, same goes to you." John answered then hung up.

Dean paused, then turned his head to look at Dani, "Dani not everything that happens is because of supernatural stuff, you know that right?" Dean asked.

"Of course I do bad things happen all the time." Dani answered turning to look at Dean who had turned back to look at the road.

"Well then what makes you think that demons did this?"

"I don't know, "Dani said suddenly bashful and ashamed sounding. "I just thought that if something bad took away our mom and it was a demon, then when something as bad as what happened must have to do with the supernatural." Dani finished explaining and then looked to her hands sitting in her lap.

"What happened today in New York was an act of terrorism, you know what that is?" Dean asked starting to wish that he allowed smoking in his car, because he was really wanting cigarette to help calm himself down because damnit he shouldn't have to explain to a 10 year old what terrorism is.

"Yeah I think so, but why would anyone want to hurt America?" Dani asked with all the innocence that comes along with being 10 years old.

"That is the million dollar question." Dean answered, then took his phone out and tossed it to Dani, "Here try calling Sammy."

Dani silently picked up the phone and went through his contacts, finding Sam and pressed send. Dani listened to each set of ringing hoping to her older brother's voice come through the speaker, and tell her everything was ok and not to worry. She was disappointed when all she heard was a tinny replica play the common recording to leave a message after the beep.

"Sammy why aren't you answering, are you hurt or dead? Because those are the only reasons you don't pick up the phone. We are worried about you, I know you don't like us, but we want to know how you are. Call us when me when you get this." Dani commanded, then hung up and started to cry. "Dean what if Sammy's dead or hurt and nobody helps him?"

"Everything is going to be alright, I'm sure Sammy is just with a bunch of friends and forgot his phone or maybe he decided for to sleep in for once in his life." Dean said trying to be reassuring for himself and Dani, trying to crush any doubts.

"I'm gonna call Uncle Bobby and let him know we are coming." Dani said still crying a little bit but tried to dry the tears as they came.

Dean decided that since they were in for a long ride a little Metallica couldn't hurt so he grabbed his favorite cassette and pushed it into the player and filled the car with the pounding of drums and strumming of guitars.

"Hey Uncle Bobby, yeah were ok, Dad's heading out to see how Sammy is, well we were hoping we could stay with you for awhile, yeah I know, Ok I'll talk to you later Uncle Bobby, Bye." Dani hung up after that, and tossed the phone back over to Dean.

Not sure what to say next both Winchester's sat silently listening to Metallica, the eldest paying attention to the road and the youngest watching the passing scenery. They drove like that until Dean had almost reached the Pennsylvania border when Dean noticed that gas light was blinking for more fuel.

"Did you by chance see a sign for a gas station?" Dean asked sheepishly because usually he keeps track of where things are it always was his job. When he was kid, and his mom or dad wanted to know where anything was they always turned to Dean.

"Yeah the upcoming exit has a BP Station." Dani answered not looking away from the window.

"Thanks kiddo." Dean replied and quickly turned into the exit lane and found himself at the gas station in no time.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Dean asked as he got out, turning to hold the door and peered in at his sister.

"Nah I don't think so, I think I'm just going to sleep for awhile." Dani answered and managed to curl herself into a somewhat comfortable but painful looking position on the passenger seat and covered herself with the blanket she was using at the motel.

"Well before you get yourself too comfy why don't you go the bathroom, I'm not stopping until I need more gas, which hopefully shouldn't be until Madison. So hop on out and stretch and go to the bathroom, it's going to be awhile anyway for Baby to get full." Dean said and then proceeded to pull Dani from underneath her blanket and push her towards the building.

Dani didn't reply but shot Dean a dirty look and walked into the building. Dean sat by the car until the tank was full and headed in to pay for the gas, but stopped to pick up some snacks for himself and Dani, knowing that later his sister would regret not getting anything to eat, considering that all she had to eat so far today was a doughnut and some cereal. Dean picked up some peanut M&Ms and some trail mix; he got himself some energy drinks and a bottle of water for Dani. Just as he was walking out after paying for their stuff, seeing Dani wasn't out by the car yet he decided that he had time for a smoke. Setting the bag on ground by the outdoor ashtray, he quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it and took a deep drag and breathed out letting some of the stress slip off his shoulders as well.

"Hey Dean, can I have the keys I'm tired." Dani asked suddenly appearing behind her brother and watched as he took another drag.

"Yeah sure," Dean said breathing out the smoke and used his left hand to grab the keys out of his pocket and hand them to Dani, "here take the bag of stuff too. I'll be there in a minute just let me finish this."

"Ok, whatever." Dani said rolling her eyes and took the bag and walked back over to the car, and got in throwing the bag of munchies into the driver's seat. No sooner had Dani gotten herself resettled in the seat then Dean came in and started the car and they were off again. Shortly after leaving the gas station Dani, fell asleep but not before asking if Dean would wake her up if Sam called.

"Of course, I'll wake you up. The second he gets on the phone, now get some sleep." Dean said patting Dani's leg which was stretched out towards the middle of the bench seat. Before Dean even finished his sentence Dani was asleep and slightly snoring.

It wasn't until they reached Madison, that Dani woke up again. "Where are we?" Dani groggily asked, sitting up in the chair.

"Just reached Wisconsin, I was going to stop for some gas, and then we only have a couple of hours until Bobby's. We should be there around two or three in the morning." Dean answered pulling into the next gas station that he could find.

"I'm starting to get hungry can we get something to eat?" Dani asked, raising her arms and cracking her fingers.

"Sure when I'm filling up, go in and grab whatever they have for fast food, you know what I want and grab yourself what you want." Dean getting out of the driver's side and he pulled out his wallet handing Dani a $20, "Also grab me some energy drinks or something with caffeine."

"Ok" Dani said and pulled the bill from Dean's hand and rushed into the building. Dean stood leaning up against the car smiling, happy to see his sister starting to act more like herself, her old self. He could tell that she was still upset, but that she was starting to try and put on a façade, faking it until she made it, something that she always did when she was upset and it worked for her. Seeing that the tank was full, Dean closed the gas cap and walked into the building and paid for the gas and then went to the bathroom. On his way out, he ran into Dani, carrying a bag of gas station burgers and energy drinks.

"Here you go Dean," Dani said handing her big brother the bag of food and drinks, "I think I got the flavors you like, I'm not sure though. I need to go to the bathroom yet, just give me a minute." Dani rushed off towards the bathroom, and Dean just had to laugh at the crazy antics of his sister.

Dean walked out to the car and set the food and drinks inside, while he leaned up against the side and tried to loosen the muscles in his lower back that always managed to tighten up whenever he drove for long periods of time.

Soon Dani was running through the parking lot and towards the car, "Sorry about that, just didn't want to hold it for another couple hours." Dani answered hoping into the passenger seat and then began digging through the bag holding their food like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa, hold on it little girl. That food is not going anywhere, calm down." Dean said surprised at his sister's energy level, when just a couple of hours before he couldn't get more than a couple of words out of her mouth.

"I'm hungry Dean," Dani answered pulling a cheeseburger from the bag and began to munch happily on it. "Besides I have seen you do worse for food." Dani said giving him a knowing look.

"Yeah well, "Dean paused and then thought back and nodded his head, "Ok I have nothing, but seriously I don't want to have to pull over to do CPR on you because you couldn't eat like a normal person. So calm down, and eat like a normal human being."

"How long until we get to Uncle Bobby's?" Dani asked around a mouthful of burger.

Dean merged into traffic on the highway and then answered, "Should only be a couple of more hours, I would say give me at least 4 hours and we should be there." Dean said going to grab his burger and started to eat.

The siblings continued to drive in silence while eating their supper/ every meal for the day. The radio was playing AC/DC, and Dani and Dean were more than happy to let the classic rock fill the car. It wasn't till they were halfway through Minnesota, and many meaningless conversations later that Dean changed the conversation.

"You know you don't have to try so hard."

"What do you mean Dean?" Dani asked confused, but had a smile on her face.

"You know what I mean Dani, I know how broken up you are about Sam, its ok to talk about it and be sad. In fact didn't we talk about this morning?" Dean asked suddenly serious and well intentioned.

Dani didn't answer right away but took a moment to think about what Dean had said, "I have to Dean, it's the only way I can cope. I need to do it this way and please don't ask me to change anything. So how are you holding up?" Dani said with more seriousness then should be allowed in a 10 year old voice.

"I'm fine." Dean answered, when really he was falling apart inside.

'I'm sure you are Dean, I'll talk when you do." Dani said realizing that she had finally caught on to Dean's game, and then quickly changed the subject, a habit she had learned from Dean himself, it was one of the many habits he was ashamed to pass onto his sister. "So what did you think about that last Family Guy episode?"

"That fire truck thing was way too funny." Dean commented, and that lead from one thing to another and before they knew it the Impala was pulling itself into the Singer Salvage Yard, and to the only home they knew.

Quickly pulling the car to a stop and getting out grabbing their bags, both Winchester's ran to the door and walked in without knocking. Before they even had their shoes off, Bobby was by the door greeting them with hugs.

"It's good to see you two. I was worried about you, I'm so glad you got out ok." Bobby breathed out, happy to see two out of the three Winchesters he considered to be his own. "How you doing?"

"Doing as well as can be expected. We still haven't heard from Sammy but Dad's on his way over to check on him." Dean said then remembered that he had to call his Dad and let him know they had made it safely to Bobby's.

"Hey Dean, I'll call Dad and let him know we made it here." Dani said opening her hand for the phone, which Dean was happy to place in her hand. Dani took the phone and went into the kitchen and called their Dad.

"So how is squirt holding up?" Bobby asked pulling Dean into his study.

"Not good, not good at all Bobby. She spent most of the day thinking that demons did this, then we couldn't get a hold of Sammy and she is worried that something is wrong with him. Bobby why does Sam have to be so damn bullheaded, I know he isn't answering just to make a point, but what did Dani ever do to him?" Dean asked rubbing a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to tell you boy, except that you guys are welcome here until you get everything figured out. I can't imagine it will be easy to recover after something this traumatic has happened. Do you know what your Daddy has planned?" Bobby asked, curious as to what John had in store for himself and his remaining children.

"All I know is that he was going to go check on Sam and then he was heading here, then he wanted to start looking for a new hunt." Dean answered with a shrug.

"Sounds like him, Dean you look beat why don't you get some sleep we can finish this discussion in the morning after you wake up. Your room is the way you left it." Bobby said walking out of his study, closely followed by Dean when they ran into Dani.

"Night Daddy." Dani answered and then hung up and handed the phone back over to Dean.

"He said he was pretty close to being there, and he would probably stay at a motel to rest before heading back this way." Dani mumbled around a yawn.

"That's it you two idjits get yourself to bed and I will see you in the morning." Bobby said shooing the kids up the stairs.

As Dean and Dani reached the platform at the top of the stairs, they stood outside their respective rooms, "Good night" they both said to each other and then went into their rooms to change and get some much needed sleep.

When morning rolled around, Dean found himself sharing his full size bed with Dani. Gently trying to make his way around his sister, he wasn't successful and ended up waking her up.

"What are you doing in here; I thought you would have been happy to sleep in a real bed instead of on a couch." Dean asked, standing up and walked over to his dresser pulling out clothes to wear, while Dani rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I had a bad dream about Sammy, so I came in here." Dani answered getting up from the bed and made her way towards the door.

"You know if you need to talk you can always come to me." Dean asked concerned for his sister.

"Yeah, sure I know Dean. I'm fine though really." Dani answered then walked out the door and towards her room.

It was another week before John made it back to Bobby's house, where the family saw each for the first time since the tragic event that left the nation reeling. It was another week after that, when John found a werewolf case in Montana that they headed out on. Dani patiently waited for Sammy to call her, even though John had said that he had seen Sam and that he was fine. Dani waited for weeks, and then months but he never did call.

A/N: So what do you think? Was this a horrible story that I should have never written? I've been thinking about this for awhile, so I decided to write an oneshot about it. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
